


You deserve to be happy | Justin Bieber + Selena Gomez = Jelena

by kseniaflannery



Category: Justin Bieber (Musician), Selena Gomez (Musician)
Genre: F/M, Selena Gomez References, Top Justin Bieber
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:34:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27801619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kseniaflannery/pseuds/kseniaflannery
Summary: Two of Hollywood's most important and successful stars are in decline in popularity.  To raise them in the ratings, you have to play in public, but who knows what will come of all this?Status: FinishedWriting period: 19 July 2019 - 20 September 2019
Relationships: Justin Bieber/Selena Gomez





	1. Chapter 1

"POV JUSTIN"  
Hello! I'm Justin Bieber. I'm sure many of you know me, maybe even go crazy for me. Heh, how can you not go, I'm a superstar, plus I'm handsome. In general, anyway, I am a popular singer, the new prince of pop music of the 21st century. My career started in childhood, but the path to fame was difficult. I had to go through a lot, and now I am at the peak of my perfection. Never better!

"Justin!" Scooter ran into the room, he is my manager.  
"Yo, bro, what are you up to?" I asked in our manner of speaking.  
"Your popularity is falling."  
"What? How? Why?" I'm shocked by the news I heard.  
"New artists are making their way into your arena, many of whom are strong enough. They can compete with you!" Scooter rattled.  
"Damn it! We urgently need to get down to business and not let these newbies get ahead of me!" I said and left the room.

"POV SELENA"  
I'm at a bachelorette party today. More precisely, I have a bachelorette party. My friends and I decided to spend this day together, without any work, fuss, rush, and most importantly, boys. There weren't that many of us, but our company was awesome: me, Theresa, Ashley, Petra, Anna, Raquel and Aleen. Together we can give heat to anyone. Aleen is also my manager. She spent almost all the time at their gadgets, checking information on me and solving issues.

"Aleeeeeen, come on! This day is only ours, forget about work , I moaned.  
"I can't, Selly. Then one unfavorable situation happened, which I am trying to figure this out", Aleen answered, without taking her eyes off the screen of her laptop.  
"What happened?" I asked warily and sat down next to her.  
"Your ratings are falling and others are ahead of you!" she babbled.  
"Oh, come on, don't think about it", I waved it off.  
"Not okay! You must fight for your place!" the girls entered the conversation.  
"Nothing-", they did not give me the opportunity to finish a word.  
"This is your career! You dreamed about this place all your life!" they insisted.  
“Well, I am in this position”, I tried to get away.  
"You must be at the peak, at the top! Especially with such great friends like us!" the conversation turned into a joke, but they were able to convince me.  
"Okay, what are we going to do?" I also jokingly asked, but, apparently, everyone else took it at face value, and began to offer their own options for action.

Someone suggested having an affair with some Justin Bieber. This idea struck me as the stupidest of all. Someone suggested releasing a new album every month, there were even ideas to commit a crime. God! What have we come to!  
Here Aleen gives a voice and proclaims: "You know, the idea about Bieber was not that bad! I dug up information on him and found out that he was going through the same crisis! I think it will be beneficial for both of you."

"What are you? Seriously?!" my mouth just opened from shock.  
“Come on, at least you’ll meet new people,” they insisted.  
"Well, I do not! I do not play such games!" I said and left the room.

I do not know how, but after half an hour they persuaded me and now I am already preparing for a "date" with this "beloved" Justin.


	2. Chapter 2

"POV SELENA"  
It took about an hour, and I'm ready. Yeah, when the house is full of girls who are obsessed with fashion, then you don't dress like that. I am wearing a beautiful shiny white knee-length dress, a bracelet and earrings to match which match dress. The hair is combed and tied in a small bun. I naturally have wavy hair, so the strands that fall out of the bun look great! Girls made my makeup very light, I can even say I am without it at all.  
I'm ready! I don't want to go, but I have to do it for my friends.  
The meeting is scheduled for 7 pm in some building. This is not a restaurant, or a movie, or any other public place. Why was I even forced to dress like this?  
The friends stayed at home. Only Aleen went with me, since she is also my manager. I don't know how, but she made an appointment with Scooter Brown. Scooter is Justin's manager.  
The road took about half an hour. After getting out of the car, we walked for 15 minutes and searched for this building for 10 minutes. Yeah! Well, the place was chosen by this Justin!  
Finally, we found it and went inside. We were escorted by an assistant to the appointed room and left. We went inside. There is not anyone. Well, you must be here! Make the girl wait, and also the one who came here against her will. Well, at least this loneliness did not last long and they showed up about 5 minutes later.  
I was sitting at the table, Justin sat opposite. Aleen, seeing them, immediately got up and rushed to greet Scooter. He, in turn, turned to us.

"You guys are two of Hollywood's most sought-after stars! Yes, where there, the whole world! But due to the influx of new stars, your popularity is dwindling, so after consulting, we decided that you should pretend to be a couple for a while, which will create a lot of noise. And after a while you will "part" and the noise will be even greater. And then do what you want, at least pretend that you didin't even know each other other at all. In general, I hope everything is clear.

We nodded. Aleen started to say something to Scooter again. Justin and I sat in silence for several minutes, an awkward silence reigned, but suddenly he decided to take the first step.

"Well ... Selena Gomez, I've heard a lot about you, I'm very glad to finally meet you!" he said to me with a grin on his face.  
"Very nice, thank you!" I tried to answen in his style.

And then silence again. It feels like Justin was forced to do all this too. And now we are sitting here just under duress.

"Oh yes, I forgot to introduce you. Justin, this is Selena; Selena, this is Justin", Scooter recalled.  
“We’ve already got acquainted” Justin said.  
Yes, our relationship with is not very good.

“I understand you don’t want to do this either, but you could have been more polite,” I said.  
"Oh, look who's talking."

I rolled my eyes. Silence again.

"Okay, I'm sorry. It's just that I recently parted with a girl, the fall of this reputation and so on. How tired I am of all this", he lowered his eyes.  
“Don't worry, everything will be fine,” I tried to support him.

The rest of the evening went surprisingly well. We found topics of conversation and talked until it was time to leave. Leaving this still unknown building to me, the paparazzi overtook us and managed to capture our company in the pictures. Yes, an occasion for discussion will begin tomorrow. Trouble is inevitable!


	3. Chapter 3

"POV SELENA"  
The next morning I was awakened by the screaming of my friends.

"YEEEEES, everything works out!" they rejoiced.  
"What happened?" I asked in a sleepy voice.  
"Well, our plan. Your affair with Bieber. Look, here's a photo from the paparazzi who caught you yesterday. This news blew up the entire Internet", they handed me a laptop.  
"Yes, but it doesn't mean anything, nobody confirmed anything", I decided to fight for justice.  
"Yes, but nobody cares. You know the modern people: they will see and draw conclusions."

I didn't want to continue this conversation. I don't like the whole idea at all. I don't want to deceive anyone: neither myself, nor him, nor, above all, my fans, they do not deserve this.  
Silently I left the room. My only task today is to go to the recording studio and create new music. I was at my destination already at 3 o'clock, given the fact that I woke up at 1 pm

“Today you have a date with Justin,” Aleen said during a break between recording.

I let out a heart-rending groan, thereby showing my indignation and reluctance.

"And where at least are we going?" I asked.  
“I don’t know, it’s up to you."

Three hours have passed like an instant. I was already getting ready: I am packing my things and returning the inventory to its place, when the door swings open and Justin flies into the studio.

"Baby, are you ready?" he murmured.

And he got used to the role well. He plays convincingly, that I myself felt that he was really my boyfriend. He began to help me with packing, and then, having finished this dreary task, he hugged me by the shoulders and we left the building.  
There was a car near the entrance, as it turned out, it was waiting for us. Justin, like a true gentleman, helped me get into my new Mercedes. Of course, we did not go unnoticed. Soon new photos of our "sweet couple" will appear on the Internet. The annoying paparazzi tried to get us talking, but we ignored them and walked away.  
The first couple of minutes we drove in silence. Justin turned his attention to the phone, and I looked out the window, examining the lights of the city at night, seemingly blurred by the pouring rain.

"Well, where are we going?" I was the first to decide to break the silence.

In response I heard silence. I repeated the question again, the reaction was the same. I poked Bieber with my log under the side from which he jumped.

"Are you crazy?!" he exclaimed, pulling the headphones out of his ears.  
“You're actually on a date, so be kind enough to at least answer me!" I exclaimed.  
"This is not a real date. Or do you really think that I would fall in love with you?" he quipped.  
"What's wrong with me?" I frozed with shock.  
“You're not my type. And your figure doesn't suit me. Especially since I'm superstar number one", the guy proclaimed.  
"Rather the number one super bouncer", I mimicked, "Listen, I'm not happy with our "romance" either, but be so kind to treat me in an amicable way".  
“Okay, but only if you don’t meddle in my business."  
"Like I care about your business".

And again the silence, broken only by frequent tapping on the glass from the rain.

"Where are we going?" I again decided to defuse the situation.  
“To the restaurant,” Justin said sternly.

The rest of the trip we sat in silence, not paying any attention to each other, each carried away by his work.


	4. Chapter 4

"POV SELENA"  
Thank goodness the rest of the ride was short-lived, and as soon as the car stopped, Justin began to smarten up.

"Behave naturally, as if we are really dating," he commanded.  
"Thanks God I'm not really dating with you", I blurted out.

Yeah. Our romance did not work out.  
Leaving the car, Justin helped me out, took my arm and we went. As usual, the paparazzi caught us. Entering restaurants, Justin held the door behind me, letting me in first. Inside, he helped me take off my coat and escorted me to a table. What a devil he is! Would be just as caring in life, and not just on camera!  
The waitress was not long in coming. We made an order. It was clear from her that she was happy to see us, but decided not to bother us. Seeing her enthusiasm, I myself offered to take a selfie and signed in her notebook. Justin decided to follow my example and did the same.

"What for?" he asked in a whisper, as soon as this sweet girl left.  
"I love my fans, this may be the only chance for them to meet me. Are your hands dead?" I scolded, to which he just snorted.  
Justin turned his attention to the phone. I looked around all the visitors. Almost everyone came up to me asking for a selfie and an autograph. Many of them spoke to me pleasant words, which made my eyes cry.  
As soon as the order was brought to us, those around us realized that they should not distract us. We sat in silence. Justin rummaged in his mobile.

"Look, if you really want our plan to succeed, you can at least pay attention to me and not your phone?" I whispered.

He understood this, but still continued to sit on the phone. I took a deep breath as he started laughing. I looked around the entire restaurant without paying attention. Justin handed me his phone and showed me a funny animal video. I burst out laughing too. We started to discuss this. Then Justin found something similar again, and we laughed and discussed again. Soon, the guy completely moved the chair next to mine and now we were sitting so close that our shoulders and knees touched each other. At first, we discussed only the video, but after that we moved on to other topics, talking about everything in the world. We even forgot about food, carried away by the conversation.  
We will soon be leaving the restaurant. Justin was playing a gentleman again. This time the atmosphere in the car was better, we talked and laughed, even the driver was surprised at such a change.  
The way home went quickly. The guy walked me straight to the door and kissed me goodbye on the cheek.

"See you tomorrow, baby," he said, and for the first time it didn't cause me a negative reaction. On the contrary, I was even pleased. I just smiled back and went home.

An hour later, I was already in bed, ready for bed. Suddenly I received an SMS from an unknown number: "Thanks for the evening ❤👀". I immediately understood who it was and added this number in my contacts. With a smile on my face, I fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

"POV SELENA"  
It's a new day, but the plans and routines are the same. The alarm goes off at 5 a.m. and I immediately open my eyes. I don’t know why, but I still have a smile on my face after last night. I also go to the bath in a great mood. Having done all the morning procedures, I head to the kitchen, now I have breakfast with an omelet and drink coffee with a croissant. During this idyll I do not forget to check my phone. Instagram, as always, is teeming with likes, comments and tags from my fans. They are so sweet! The most beautiful people in the world. Their sweet words make my day even better. Having overpowered, I still force myself to tear myself away from the Selenators and go into messages. As always, there are messages from my friends who are eager to know the details. I don't feel like writing in text at all, so I record a voice message, where I colorfully and with all my emotions tell them about everything that happened yesterday. During my story, I receive a notification of an incoming message. I look at the sender - it's Justin. I am pleasantly surprised, but I dare to read it later. I wonder what he wants? The rest of the story I jabber very quickly, because my thoughts are already in that message from the guy. After recording my speech, I press "Send" and I look forward to see "Sent", while eating a croissant. When I see "Message delivered" on the screen, I almost jump out of my chair, grab the phone and click on the dialogue with Justin.

“Good morning, princess,” I read the message. I blush and a smile spreads all over my face. Thank God no one sees me.  
"What are the plans for today?" he asks.  
"Yes, all the same studio", I answer.  
"Maybe well... skip it today?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"Let's have fun. I found a cool park where you can go quad biking", says the guy.  
"Well I do not know..."  
"Oh, come on, we need to get to know each other better. Forget about your studio for the day. And even more so I'm on my way, get ready", commanded Justin.

On the one hand, I am unhappy with his impudence and do not want to miss a day in the studio, but on the other hand, I am glad that we will spend the day together. What is it with me? When did I become so happy to meet him? Hmm ...  
I ran into the room and dug out my favorite jeans, a regular black T-shirt with some cute pattern, and black and white Converse sneakers. I quickly put on all the things I had chosen and went downstairs. Justin is not here yet, and I decided to wash the dishes I left after breakfast. Halfway through this process, there was a knock on the door. I jumped out to the door and opened it, letting into Justin's house.

“I hope you’re not going with that?” said the guy with a grin, looking at my apron with a unicorn.  
"Well, what don't you like?" I decided to joke.  
"Everything is all right, you are already pretty", he smiled and I was embarrassed.

After 10 minutes we were already sitting in the car. This time we were alone, and he was driving himself. We talked, laughed and listened to the music in the background with the edge of our ears. Radio played quietly, but suddenly my song "Slow Down" started playing. Justin turned up the sound.

“Turn it down,” I plead. “I don’t like to listen to myself”, I covered my face with my hands.  
"Why? Your songs are really cool!" Justin said and began to sing along, I can only laugh. He looks at me out of the corner of his eye and pushes me, forcing me to sing along with him.

We soon arrived at our destination. Getting out of the car, Justin opened the door for me, and then, taking my arm, led me straight. Suddenly our conversation is interrupted by a woman's cry. At first I thought it was a fan, but it was not there.


	6. Chapter 6

"POV SELENA"  
"Justin!" she screams happily, but he ignores her, squeezing my hand more tightly.  
“Justin,” she catches up with us and stops abruptly, looking at me from head to toe. "So that's how it is! I thought it was just a rumor, but it turns out to be true! You did not have time to part with one, as you already found another! Great!"  
"This is not what you think!" Justin grumbles, dragging me along.  
"Yes, you all say so!" she says viciously, but with an obvious tremor in her voice, then turns to me. "Be careful with him, he will leave you immediately after he achieves what he wants."  
I understand that it will be as she told, because our romance is based on mutually beneficial terms, but I know that this girl meant something completely different.  
She again throws a stern look at him and moves away: "Farewell, womanizer."

I don’t want to get into their relationship, but my curiosity overpowers all my attempts not to pry my nose.  
"Who is she?" I ask, getting a fierce look.  
"My ex".  
"Why did she call you that? It's true?" I understand that I ask too many questions, including personal ones, but I can't help myself.  
"Listen, this is no longer your business!" he barks. "You are nobody to me, you don't have any rights to ask me anything! Leave me alone", he shouts.

Tears involuntarily appear in my eyes, which I try to hide, but nothing happens. I turn away and unable to say a word, I walk away. Yes, maybe I’m too emotional, but I didn’t do anything to make me lose it. I cry over every little thing - it's my curse.

"Where are you going?" he grabs my hand and pulls me to him.  
“I'm leaving,” I squeeze out of myself.  
"You can't leave! We have a plan, and what's more, our adventure today is already paid for!"

I am silent. He comes closer and wipes the transparent tears from my plump cheeks. At this time, by the way, the paparazzi appeared. They even had the nerve to come up to us point-blank and shoot my tears on camera. What they won't do for money!  
People with cameras shouted at Justin, saying he made me cry. Some of them wanted to bump into him with their fists, but I stood up for the guy, protecting him from unpleasant consequences.  
Justin took my hand in his and led me on. Ignoring the commotion around, we made our way to the designated place. We were seated at one ATV, having prematurely explained how to operate it. In 5 minutes we were already racing forward with a tailwind developing our hair.  
After my emotional breakdown, driving is a bad idea, even if it's not a real car. Has given way to Justin, and now he is once again taking the hay to a meeting for adventure. I am sitting next to me, thinking about my own, when suddenly a sharp twitching comes into my thoughts. It turns out that the driver turned off a special road and drove himself wherever he wanted.

"Where are you going?" I began to be indignant.  
“I don’t want to go in circles. Now we'll reconnoiter the territory and come back", Justin proclaimed over the wind.  
"I won't go."  
"Don't be afraid!" the guy says with a grin.  
"Stop!" I order, surprised at my own tone.

The guy suddenly stops the ATV, from which, due to the unevenness of the road and sharp braking, it turns ninety degrees, barely holding a stable position.

"What are you doing?" Justin roared at me.  
"What am I doing? What are you doing? You decided to take me anywhere without my permission! I don’t want to go and I’m not going anywhere with you!" I crossed my arms over my chest.  
"You piss me off", these words touched me. "You're too careful! You think too much! How do people communicate with you?" Justin yelled.

I can't stand it, and my eyes become wet again. Justin starts laughing uncontrollably.

"Oh my God! So you're also a whiner! You cry about every occasion and even without it! And I bothered to contact you."

All his words hurt me to the core. I thought we'd get along with him. He did not like me from the very first meeting, but it seemed to me then everything worked out. I'm too naive  
explicit.  
I don’t want to talk to him anymore, so I turn around and leave. I don't know if he called me or not, I was in my thoughts.  
On the way, I cried all my tears. I knew it was a bad idea - to create a relationship for PR, I didn't have to agree. But I myself am to blame. Now I have to clean up everything. I'll get home and tell the whole world the truth.  
Having calmed down a bit, I took my phone out of my jeans pocket and with trembling hands dial Aleen's number. She picks up the phone instantly, and in the same annoyed voice I ask her to come for me, after which I disconnect the call and cut off the phone.  
Again I walk alone, thinking about all that I have done, as I hear some incomprehensible noise that increases with every second.

“Hey, princess, sit down and I give you a lift,” he says sarcastically. This is Justin, who else.  
“No, I'm not!” I say, not even looking at him.  
"Don't be rude to me!" he barks. "Sit down, the road is not close. Don't worry, I won't hurt you", he grins.

I don't want to swear or even talk to him. I’m running out of strength, so I will obey and get into the ATV.  
We don't speak on the way. He is focused on the road, and I look in the opposite direction from him and think about the whole thing.  
Thank God, carried away by these thoughts, I do not notice how we leave for the area reserved for ATVs. And from here it's just a stone's throw from the road.  
Approaching the drop-off point for these vehicles, I do not even wait for it to stop, as I jump out and run to the road.  
Justin yelled something like "Are you out of your mind?" and "Get in the car," but I kept running as fast as I could, ignoring his screams. The only thing I'm sure of is that all of this will end up on the Internet, because I'm at gunpoint with dozens of cameras and lenses.


	7. Chapter 7

"POV JUSTIN"  
I run after Selena, dropping the ATV unattended. Who knows what will come to her mind now when she's so upset? I scream at her trail, but she gets into some big black car.  
I run up to my car, while I get into it and start it, I lose sight of the one in which Selena drove off. “Damn!” I screamed and hit the steering wheel with my fist. I decide to go in a possible direction.

"POV SELENA"  
I literally fly into the car and fall apart in the spacious back seat. I can no longer hold back my tears and they just bursted out. I bury myself in the pillow.

"Baby, what happened?" Aleen asked, but I didn't answer. "Please sit well and buckle up."

I obey. I turn my head to the side, throwing a glance over my shoulder and see him oh God!

"Go!" I scoff in the same tear-stained voice.

Aleen puts pressure on the gas and we move with a growl and fly home.

"POV JUSTIN"  
I drive in circles for a while, and then I completely left the park. I never find Selena. Suddenly it dawns on me that I could go to her house! What a dunce! Why didn't I guess right away!  
I turn sharply, almost creating an accident and rush to Selena's house. After 20 minutes I am in the right place. I get out of the car and go to the front door. I knock, call and even scream at the door, nobody answers me. I sit down on the step by the door and wait. Waiting for an hour, two, three. Nobody. I've already surfed the Internet, talked to friends, and climbed in the press. Oh Gods! And here are these shots of how sad Selena stands with me even before the start of our trip, and then all in tears rush to the car away from me. God! I read the comments: haters gloat, but the clever part of the globe sympathizes with Selena and curses me. For some reason, I appreciate this reaction. Oh! But after these pictures, our popularity has doubled and now, according to the source, more and more people are googling us. There are even more followers on my social media profiles, even more than usual. Well, yes, of course, it was not without bad comments and statements both in my and in the direction of Selenin. Wow! All the same, it was a good idea with this whole novel.  
It gets dark. I don't know how many hours have passed. My eyes closed, everything is plunged into darkness.  
I woke up from an unexpected but gentle push. This is Selena. She is beautiful, sunlight envelops her in bright rays, making her shine. Heck! How long did I sleep and how long did I stay here? What time is it?

"What are you doing here?" she asks, and in her voice I do not hear a drop of anger, and even resentment, although yesterday's incident is betrayed by eyes swollen from tears, and her face as a whole, but this does not spoil Selena at all. "Hey", she waves her hand in front of mine face, because I did not react, too blinded by her beauty.  
"I ... uh ... this", I mumble. In fact, I wanted to talk heart to heart and tell her about my feelings, but then something clicked in me, I remembered the rise of our popularity and decided. "Everyone liked our scandal, from which our ratings also grew. We continue to build the drama further".  
“I don’t play these games anymore, today I’m going to tell the world the truth", She crossed her arms over her chest.  
"Don't you dare doing that! Otherwise, it will be worse for you", I barked, rising from the step and demonstratively moving away, pushing Selena from the passage.


	8. Chapter 8

"POV SELENA"  
I don't know what Justin meant by "it will be worse", but I felt uneasy. It shot like a bullet towards the target, as if I said something out of bounds. I do not have the strength and desire to catch up with him and find out anything, so let it be as God tells me.  
I entered the house and, simply unable to do anything, barely dragged myself to the couch and collapsed onto it. Now I didn't want to talk to anyone, but that would not hurt, so I turned on the TV. The first channel that came across broadcasted my favorite TV series Friends. Great! It always cheered me up!  
I did not notice how I fell asleep, and now I woke up. The room was lit by the rays of the sun, which easily penetrated through the parted curtains. The TV stayed on all night. Now there is some kind of advertisement, which I interrupted by turning off the TV.  
No mood since morning. My head hurts, my eyes are all tear-stained. And why am I so worried about this jerk? I do not know. Again he is on my mind! We need to quickly throw it out and forget it as a bad dream.  
I picked up the phone, intending to play some game to distract myself, but when I turned on the screen, I discovered a terrifying picture: 57 missed calls and 93 messages! Oh my God! Who is it so early? I looked at the time - 3.37pm Whoa! Wow I am sleeping today! Well, it's ok.  
I looked into the calls: most from Aleen, left over from friends, parents and other relatives. Messages from them too. I do not get it. Why would all this be? AND! Didn't Aleen tell everyone about our accessory? Oh my God! No! Not that!  
As soon as possible, I started banging my nails on the telephone keypad as the door to the room began to creak and open. So stop! I didn't seem to drink yesterday, why are there such hallucinations? It seemed like I was left alone at night, and I didn't close the door either. My heart began to pound. Since yesterday, I've been too upset to start panic. Let it be, I'm ready for the worst. Suddenly a familiar and painfully dear face peers into the room. I, myself not understanding what I was doing, throw myself on the neck to this person. Mum. She always knows when I need her the most.  
  
"Mum? What are you doing here?" I said through tears.  
“I know everything that happens to you, honey,” my mother stroked my hair.  
"What should I do now?" drowning in tears I said.  
"How did you get in touch with him?" we reached the couch and settled down comfortably on it, I put my head on my mother's shoulder.  
"I myself did not understand how it all happened ... just my popularity fell and decided to increase it in this way ...", I was choking with tears. "Justin has the same problem, and he is some of the most popular singer ... I don't know, at first he pissed me off, but then I liked him. I do not know what to do. My heart is broken", I buried my nose in my mother's shoulder.  
“Oh, my poor little girl. You don't even know him yet, but he already made you suffer". She kissed the top of my head. "Wait a minute, since when do you care about your popularity? Oh, that's how it was clearly not your idea! So why did you agree?" Mom looked at me accusingly.  
“I didn't mean to, really,” I looked down.  
"All right that's okay! This is not the end of the world! You are strong for me, you went through a lot and you will go through this too! Now get up and go get yourself in order, otherwise it's scary to look!" Mom brought a mirror to me and we both laughed. She will always support me!

I listened to my creator and immediately went to the bathroom. The clothes were wrinkled after a night spent, so they also changed them on the way to the kitchen.  
My first meal of the day was dinner, and only a small part of it. My stomach refused to accept anything, my mother forcibly forced me to eat half a stew with butter and drink coffee.

“Okay, my dear, as much as I want to stay, I have to go,” she said, glancing at her wristwatch. "Work does not wait."

I accompanied my mother to the exit and returned to the house. I didn't detain her because I wanted to be alone. Back on my favorite couch, I finally informed my friends and family that everything was fine and thanked for the concern. Then I decided to check social networks, because I hadn't been active there for more than 24 hours. Failing even to enter Instagram, a pop-up news notification notified me of new events. I loved to read rumors, even though I knew it wasn't true. When the site loaded, the smile disappeared, because this time there were not rumors, but the pure truth, and not about some hackneyed singer, but about me ... and Justin. I quickly closed my browser and went to Instagram, then Twitter, and later Facebook. All networks are teeming with this news, hashtags #weloveselena conquered the Internet. Lord! Why is this happening? They even exhibited my tear-stained paparazzi photos of how insensitive you have to be! We need to calm down for now! Better go for a walk.  
I put on a cap, under which I hid my hair, and tied a scarf around my neck and jaw, covering my mouth. Despite the hot weather, I pulled on a black sweatshirt. The final touch was the sunglasses, although the street had darkened long ago.  
This outfit left me unnoticed by the paparazzi, although ordinary passers-by looked at me in bewilderment. Now I didn't give a damn about everyone, I just walked and thought about everything that happened.  
I just walked where my eyes led me. I did not care. There were fewer and fewer people, and I walked further and further into the depths of the park, where I had never been before. Suddenly someone shouted: "It is she!" and pointed in my direction. Later the inevitable happened.


	9. Chapter 9

"POV SELENA"  
Everything is dark. Head splits. I opened my eyes, everything is spinning and blurring. I don't understand anything.  
I hear some sounds. It looks like this is someone's conversation. But the voices remain unknown to me.  
Suddenly, a girl dressed all in white appears in front of my eyes.

"Miss Gomez?" she asked, while I'm trying to get up, but I can't, as if some extraterrestrial force is holding me. I tried to open my mouth, but a sharp headache pierces me, and the girl remains unanswered, but she continues anyway. "We do not know for what reasons, but several inadequate fans pounced on you and beat you to death. There was a great risk that you might not survive. You have been in a coma for about a week on artificial respiration and on IVs".  
Yes, not the best news in the morning, but it explains my condition.  
Another one appeared next to the girl, but this one was noticeably older. Apparently a doctor and a nurse. Both are dressed in hospital-set uniforms with their hair tucked under a snow-white cap and a medical mask on their faces.

"Miss Gomez, how are you feeling?" the eldest of the women asked.

I don’t understand who they’re addressing, because both are staring at me, but I don’t know any Miss Gomez.

"Are you asking me?" I decided to clarify.  
“Yes,” they said, exchanging a puzzled look.  
"Bad. I do not know how to explain my condition, but everything is terrible", I answered honestly, because I don't want to hide this pain.  
"You have a third degree of concussion, it's normal that you forgot everything. Do not worry, this is temporary, and we will help you cope with this", said the doctor, turning over some notebooks and sheets, and at one glance looking at me, giving a friendly smile.  
I smiled back, wanted to get up, but the pain again made itself felt. Mechanically, I reached out with my hand to the sore spot, which was the back of my head, I felt pain, like a bruise. She removed her hand, I looked at it and saw blood.

2 WEEKS LATER  
As promised, the hospital staff helped me to restore my memory, and it was not only doctors and nurses who did it. I quickly became friends with the whole team. Fans came to me all the time, and my mother almost settled in the hospital.  
The bruises, wounds and abrasions gradually disappeared, but, apparently, the scars will make themselves felt throughout life.  
Soon I was discharged, but I was warned in advance that it was contraindicated for me to worry, carry loads and play sports. In general, everything is like pregnant women.  
Aleen and the bodyguards came to pick me up from the hospital, who swore all the way that they would never leave me unattended under any circumstances. With such a large company, we did not go unnoticed by the paparazzi. In spite of everything, they continued to do their job, clicking cameras and filming everything that happened.  
The bodyguards escorted me to the gate of the house, and Aleen walked on.

"Aleen, thank you so much for everything! But you can go and live your own live, you said you have something important today. I can handle it", I assured my manager and my friend.  
"If you need, I can stay. You and your health are more important to me than anything else", she said sincerely.  
"No, I'm really fine".  
"Okay. I will write you. Be careful", we hugged, and Aleen got into the car and drove away.

I entered the gate that opens the way to my house. I walk in and out without thinking about anything. Suddenly I notice some kind of big incomprehensible heap, which was not there before. I look closely and understand that this is far from a bunch. Oh God no! It's happening again! The same as that evening, the same posture, the same clothes, the same place. That evening, when he was drunk, he came to my house and began to threat. Justin. What does he need? I must drive him away as soon as possible. I gather all my will into a fist and confidently step closer to the uninvited guest.

"What are you doing here?" I demand in a loud voice, and apparently frightening the guy with a surprise.  
“I’m-", he mutters.  
"What are you? Come to satisfy your ego? Enjoy, you have fulfilled your plan 100 percent!" already almost crying I said.  
"No, Selena, listen. I didn't want this to happen. I came to apologize", He stood up, and now we were separated by some 15 centimeters. "Forgive me for everything! I fucked up, I did a bunch of things. And ... do you remember that night when I came to you?"  
“I would never forget it even if I wanted to", I snorted.  
"So. I didn't want to threaten you that day, I came for other reason. I should have told you this a long time ago. I liked you from the very first day and even from the moment we met. I really liked you very much. I'm head over heels in love with you. I'm sorry I caused so much pain, I'll leave if you tell me. You deserve to be happy, I will do everything for you".

I was numb. Part of me said that I needed to drive him in all four directions, but another part of me wanted him to stay.


	10. Chapter 10

"POV SELENA"  
Justin turned and headed for the exit from my yard. I still feel like I was caught off guard. I don’t know what power controlled me, but I called out to the guy. I know this is the wrong decision and it will end badly, but I stopped him.

“Justin, wait,” I said, taking a step forward.  
"What for? I hurted you so much", the guy dropped his gaze.  
"You said that I deserve to be happy, right?" He nodded. "Well, I'm happy only with you".  
"But-"  
"Do not say anything. Even after everything that happened, it didn’t spoil my feelings for you. I also liked you at first sight. And I realized that after all this situation, since I did not stop loving you, then this love is real", I said sincerely.  
"Forgive me for everything. We hurt those we love. But I didn't want it, I will atone for all my mistakes. I already wrote to these inadequate fans a couple of gentle words...", he didn't have time to finish, as I interrupted him.  
"They just love you. Perhaps we were jealous or something else, judging by our relationship, and God knows what the media could have invented", we both laughed.  
"Is everything all right? Are you mad at me?" Justin asked.  
"Everything is good", I honestly answered the guy.  
“But I still feel guilty, and I swear I'll fix it.  
“Don't worry about this,” I assured him. "We've been standing here for a long time. It's getting cold already. Can we go into the house? I invite you", I decided to dispel the situation.

Justin smiled and we entered the house. We spent that night together watching movies, singing along to songs, talking. I got to know Justin much better. It turns out that he is just a closed person, because he was betrayed many times, and the girls were used in order to become famous. He stopped trusting people, which is why he behaved so rudely with me. I am glad that I learned the truth, and I hope I can help him. In fact, Justin is a nice guy.  
I know that my relatives will be against our relationship with him, but my heart tells me this. And even if we ever part, that will be much later. At the moment, I feel like I'm in the seventh week of happiness. And all thanks to him. For the first time in my life, I understood what happiness means.

"Will you be a my girlfriend?" Justin asked casually as we watched the movie, huddled together. "This time everything is official, and as it should be".  
“I’ll think about it,” I joked, snuggling closer to the guy.

From that day on, we never parted. All over the world there were fans of our couple, but there were also those who disapproved of our union. The media constantly made up all kinds of nonsense. The envious tried to tear us apart, but we didn't care. From now on we were living only for each other. Only he and I existed in the world.

ㅤ ㅤ ㅤ ㅤ ㅤ ㅤ ㅤ ㅤ THE END!


End file.
